Las Gafas de Nanoha-san
by Alondra-Chan NHyNF
Summary: "¡No! ¡Éstas son mis gafas de lectura, no uno de nuestros juguetes! ¡Sabes que las necesito para leer!" / "¿De enserio las usas para leer? No estoy muy segura de eso. Yo pienso que sólo las usas para excitarme y seducirme." / A veces, incluso las cosas mas pequeñas pueden ser una gran debilidad...Adaptaion de la reescritura del one-shot "Las gafas de Tori" de Sue Hopkins.


Disclaimer: Ni MSLN ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Nota del autor: LA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER, NO ES MIA. Lo que yo he hecho fue reescribir la reescritura de **Ouroboros Life **del one-shot Jori titulado "Las gafas de Tori", de la escritora Cam-Forever-Jori, con su aprobación y consentimiento. Así que la originalidad de la historia, no es mérito mío, sino de él y ella. Igualmente, todos sus comentarios (reviews) serán bien recibidos, sean negativos o positivos. No teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo!

* * *

><p><em>LAS GAFAS DE NANOHA  INICIO_

"Hey, bebé." No obtuve ninguna respuesta. "Fate-chan." Nada. Ni una palabra. "¿No has visto mis gafas?" Le pregunté al entrar en la sala de estar. Mi novia, con quien convivo desde hace ya 2 años desde que nos mudamos a Mid-Childa como una pareja. Hayate está con la idea de formar una unidad pero ese no es el punto. ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, no apartó la vista del informe que estaba escribiendo en su computador amarillo, sentada en el sillón de tres cuerpos. Acababa de terminar una misión larga de hace ya unos cuantos meses.

"No. No las he visto." Esa fue su respuesta. Y me la dijo sin siquiera apartar los ojos de su computadora, para mirarme. Igualmente, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cuando se pone a trabajar, no hay nada que pueda distraerla. Bueno... Casi nada. Fruncí el ceño ante la mala noticia. "¿Estás segura? Yo podría jurar que las dejé sobre el buro." Siempre las colocaba en el mismo lugar, a la mano para cuando corrigiera exámenes, leyera un libro o preparara mis clases. Era la última evaluación de los reclutas en los cuales vería cuales subirían de rango según sus habilidades.

"La última vez que las vi fue anoche. Y si mal no me acuerdo, las vi en tu rostro... Porque las tenías puestas, Nanoha." Me respondió desinteresada y sarcástica, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, mientras presionaba varias teclas a una velocidad impresionante. Mordió su labio inferior por unos cuantos segundos. Seguramente, le estaría costando tratar de expresar aquellos sucesos que solo estaban en su mente.

O tal vez, algo en el esquema que no encajaba. Exhalé un suspiro de resignación. No iba a conseguir ninguna ayuda del amor de mi vida, en mi importante búsqueda. Por lo menos, no mientras siguiera trabajando.

"Bueno... Si de casualidad despegas tus ojos de esa cosa y las ves, házmelo saber ¿OK?" Ni se dignó a abrir la boca para responderme. Solamente asintió, dos veces, despreocupadamente. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y me incline por sobre el respaldo del sillón, para depositarle un amoroso beso en la frente. Aunque le bloqueé la visión de la pantalla, por un par de segundos, no se enojó. Aunque tampoco le arranqué una sonrisa. OK, reconocí que había perdido esa batalla. Caminé de nuevo a la habitación, decidida a encontrar mis gafas, al costo que fuese.

Revisé dos veces cada lugar en donde podría haberlas dejado: el exterior y el interior del buro, mi mesa de noche y la cama. Incluso busqué en el baño y la cocina, de lo desesperada que estaba. Fate-chan sonrió cuando volví a la sala de estar, para revisar los sillones de un solo cuerpo y las repisas que tenemos ahí. Aunque seguía sin apartar la vista del computador. Mi ceja izquierda se arqueo, incitada por la curiosidad de saber que le pasaba. Aunque no se lo pregunté. Cuanto antes encontrara mis gafas, mejor.

Luego de buscar en cada centímetro del departamento, me encaminé de nuevo a nuestra habitación, resignada a encontrarlas. Debía conseguir un nuevo par, por lo tanto, tenía que llamar a mi oculista y reservar un turno con ella. Aunque tal vez Fate-chan se enoje un poquito con eso. Nunca lo imagine pero es muy celosa.

Tomé mi agenda de un cajón del buro y me senté en la cama, al tiempo que suspiraba de cansancio. Fue ahí cuando lo noté.

El cajón de la mesa de noche, de Fate-chan, estaba un poco abierto. Sólo dos centímetros. Ese cajón es dónde nosotras guardamos nuestros... Eh, bueno... Nuestros juguetes. ¿Pero por qué estaba abierto? Llevada por la curiosidad, abrí el cajón y descubrí que mis gafas estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo. Entre un par de mis esposas y la fusta de mi rubia. Sólo hay una persona en el departamento que pudo colocarlas allí. Ella. Furiosa por haber perdido dos horas buscándolas, recogí mis gafas y regresé a la sala de estar.

"¡Fate-chan!" Le dije para que me prestara atención. Ella siguió escribiendo cómo si nada, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Hubiera sido más productivo hablar con la pared. "¿Por qué mis gafas estaban en el cajón de los juguetes?" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando las comisuras de sus labios ascendieron. Aunque la expresión facial sólo duró tres segundos. Yo conozco esa sonrisa. Es su "sonrisa de victoria". Luego, como si nada, volvió a su rictus de concentración laboral.

Se aclaró la garganta y en un tono de lo más serio, me respondió. "¿Estaban ahí? ¡No tenía ni idea!" Les juro que algunas veces, ni siquiera parece Fate-chan y me crecen unas ganas asesinas comparables a las de Precia Testarossa. Esa, sin ninguna duda, fue una de esas veces.

"¡Fate-chan!" Le dije en un tono de reprimenda, mientras me colocaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados. No me gusta para nada que me gaste bromas. Ni siquiera las inocentes, cómo fue esa. Me recuerdan a una época para nada feliz gracias a Hayate.

"¡Nanoha!" contraatacó con un tono juguetón, para luego dedicarme una sonrisa inocente. "Inocente" a su manera. Inhalé profundamente y exhale un largo suspiro. Esto tenía para rato.

"¿Por qué pusiste mis gafas en el cajón de los juguetes?" La respuesta que me dio, no fue la que esperaba.

"¿Acaso no es ahí donde deberían guardarse?" No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

"¡No! ¡Estás son mis gafas de lectura, no uno de nuestros juguetes! ¡Sabes que las necesito para leer!" Esa fue la primera vez que le grité, desde que estábamos conviviendo. Me había sacado de mis casillas. Pero al segundo, me arrepentí. Aunque mi arranque de ira no pareció molestarla.

"¿De enserio las usas para leer?" preguntó sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. "No estoy muy segura de eso. Yo pienso que solamente las usas para excitarme y seducirme." La sonrisa que ella tenía, se amplió mientras arqueaba su ceja, cómo si me estuviera sugiriendo algo.

"Yo no..." El resto de la frase se quedó atorada en mi lengua. Por fin había comprendido su tono y sus gestos. "Espera un momento... ¿Realmente funcionan?" Algunas veces, cuando tenía las gafas puestas, hacía poses sexys para llamar su atención. Pensaba que el estilo intelectual le gustaba, pero no estaba ciento por ciento segura.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Su respuesta me fue dada en un claro tono de sarcasmo juguetón. Nunca me gustaron sus bromas, pero debía reconocer que ésta podía llegar a tener un final feliz.

Sonreí, me coloqué las gafas e inclinándome hacía abajo, acerque mis labios a su oído derecho. "¿Estás segura de eso?" Un leve suspiro de excitación escapó de su boca. Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja. No muy suave, pero tampoco muy fuerte. Escuché claramente cómo una importante cantidad de saliva bajaba por su garganta.

Me levanté para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Mordió su labio inferior antes de cerrar la poca distancia que había entre nosotras, con el fin de besarme. Sin dejar de disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios, puse el computador sobre la mesa ratona que había cerca, para que no nos moleste, y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Sensualicé el beso, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cuello y apretándome contra su cuerpo lo más que podía. Sentí que ella quería profundizarlo, tomándome fuertemente del cuello y acariciando mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Le permití la entrada a mi cavidad bucal, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando sentí que mis papilas gustativas comenzaban a ser acariciadas suavemente. Una descarga de excitación se extendió desde mi columna vertebral al resto de mi cuerpo, mientras que en la unión de nuestras bocas se libraba la usual batalla por ver quién dominaría a quién.

En cuanto obtuvo su tan merecida victoria, Fate-chan rompió el beso, con una sonrisa cruel y sexy. Ya me estaba imaginando lo que sucedería a continuación. Sus labios empezaron a dejar un rastro de saliva caliente por mi cuello, hasta que mi punto de pulso comenzó a ser mordido y succionado salvajemente. Sus manos masajearon mis tetas por debajo de la camisa, pero sobre el brasier. Aunque una barrera de tela nos impedía tener un contacto directo, mi piel ardía bajo sus dedos. Un sonoroso gemido de placer se escapó de mis entrecerrados labios, al tiempo que inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

"¿Te gusta, Nanoha?" Le pregunta fue completamente innecesaria. Era más que obvio que me encantaba lo que sucedía. Su boca seguía trabajando mi cuello, pero sus manos cambiaron de lugar. Lenta y sensualmente, mi saco desapareció, posteriormente desabotonó mi camisa, la cual termino en algún lugar de la habitación. Un par de segundos más tarde, el brasier le estaba haciendo compañía. Su cabeza viajó hacía el territorio suroeste de mi cuerpo y en cuanto sus labios rodearon por completo mi seno derecho, lo mamó intensamente. Incluso, llegó a morderlo un poco.

Pero sólo un poco.

Grandes olas de placer comenzaron a extenderse por mi cuerpo, originadas en mi pecho. La sensación de estar en el Séptimo Cielo se intensificó cuando sus manos abandonaron mi espalda desnuda, para mudarse a mi vientre plano. La finalidad del cambio era masajear la nueva área. Las mariposas en mi estómago se pusieron locas de la alegría con esto. Y esa misma locura llegó a límites insospechados cuando sus dedos empezaron a desabotonar mi falda azul de que me identificaba como instructora.

"Hmmm... Me parece que alguien está entusiasmada." Intenté imitar el tono de voz que usa para burlarse. Pero no lo conseguí. Era muy difícil concentrarse con Fate-chan mordiéndome el seno izquierdo. Éste ni lo chupó ni lamió. Directamente clavó sus dientes en él. Cuando un molde de sus caninos quedó marcado en mi piel, me acostó a lo largo del sofá y me quitó la falda completamente.

"No sabes cuánto, mi niña bonita. Estuve esperando que encontraras tus gafas toda la mañana."

Libres ya mis piernas de la prenda que las cubría, Fate-chan empezó a llenar mis extremidades inferiores de besos, poniéndole espacial atención a la parte interna de mis muslos. En un momento, se detuvo. Sus manos recorrieron casi todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de sensaciones placenteras. Tanto externas cómo internas. Cuando llegaron a su macro-objetivo, sus

dedos se pusieron a jugar con el borde de mis panties. Me miró directo a los ojos, antes de hacer la siguiente afirmación. "Eres hermosa." Nunca me imaginé, al iniciar nuestra relación, que Fate Testarossa Harlaown me pediría siempre permiso para hacerme el amor. Y cuando "siempre" es "siempre".

Me encanta que lo haga.

Me acomodé las gafas, le guiñé un ojo y, cómo broche de oro, le regalé una sonrisa coqueta. Entendió el mensaje y siguió adelante. De manera excitante, lenta y sexy, me quitó la última prenda que me quedaba. Si no tenemos en cuenta mis medias. Abrió por completo mis piernas. La mitad inferior derecha descansaba cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sillón, mientras que mi pie izquierdo se apoyaba firmemente en el suelo. Jadié al sentir su aliento frio y mentolado en la parte más intima de mi cuerpo.

Abrió y levantó la parte superior de mis labios inferiores con dos dedos, exponiendo así mi clítoris.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en el sofá, mientras un fuerte gemido tembloroso se me escapó, en cuanto la punta de su lengua empezó a lamer mi pequeño bulto de carne, nervios y sangre, a un ritmo lento y pausado. "Hmmm... F-Fate... Hmmm, m-más rápi…pido..." Tomé sus dorados cabellos con mi mano izquierda y apreté su cabeza contra mi centro. Fate-chan ni lo pensó dos veces antes de subir el ritmo. Mis gemidos aumentaron varios tonos, retumbando por todo el departamento. Necesitaba más. "P-por favor, Fate. levanté apoyándome en mi codo, para poder mirarla directo a los ojos. Unos ojos siempre llenos de lujuria. Captó el mensaje de mi ruego y no me hizo esperar.

Metió uno de sus dedos medios, creo que el derecho, dentro mío. En un segundo, comenzó con el típico movimiento de "mete y saca" y mi mano ejerció de nuevo presión sobre su cabeza, logrando que su lengua retomara su antiguo trabajo. "Di-Dios-s... Hmmm..." Cuando estuve bastante lubricada, los sentí. Sus dedos anular e índice, entrando en mí.

Su táctica, ésta vez, no fue "meter y sacar". Sólo "meter". Empujar duro. Muy duro. "Ugh-hh... Ohhh, Fate..." De repente, su lengua dejó de moverse y mi clítoris se vio rodeado por sus labios. En cuanto sentí la dura presión placentera de la succión, lo único que podía ver eran estrellas. Empecé a sentir que llegaba a mi clímax.

La sangre me ardía en las venas y el gozo era tan grande que no podía aguantar más. "D-Dios... C-cre-o que vo-oy a... a... Fate..."

"Mi niña bonita, no te preocupes. Sólo déjate llevar." Cuando me llama así, no me puedo resistir. Me dejé llevar, por sus dedos en mi vagina y sus labios sobre mi clítoris. Apreté los dientes muy fuerte, mientras el momento culmine se acercaba cada vez más y más. Una repentina sacudida de placer llegó a mi cuerpo y un largo grito agudo escapó de mis labios.

"Oh, Dios mío, Fate. No se detienen." Nunca lo hacen. En cuanto tengo un orgasmo, mis Glándulas de Skene se activan y trabajan a toda potencia. Así que ya se imaginarán cómo terminó de mojado el sillón. "Por favor, no... No te detengas."

En cuestión de segundos, llegó. Y ola tras ola de placer celestial y eufórico cayeron sobre mí. Los azules ojos, cristalinos y lujuriosos, de Fate-chan no se despegaron de los míos ni por un segundo. "Oh, mierda... Fa..te..." Gemí su nombre en cuando la explosión de éxtasis llegó a su momento culmine, mojando con mis jugos sus dedos y su boca, durante el proceso.

Luego de unos fantásticos y maravillosos segundos, el orgasmo finalmente cedió, volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre el sofá y Fate-chan se desplomó a mi lado. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo anormal. Me giré para su lado, le sonreí e intenté hablar. Aunque lo único que logre decir fue esto. "E-eso fu-fue..." Necesitaba más oxigeno en los pulmones.

"Increíble. Lo sé." La confianza en su voz hizo que se me erizara la piel. "Si le puse más ganas, fue por lo preciosa y sexy que te ves con tus gafas, mi princesa. " reacomodó, giró mi cabeza y me besó. Un erótico ronroneo de placer rebotó en mi garganta al sentir mi propio sabor en su boca. "Te amo." Me dijo al cortar el beso con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Yo también te amo." Esa fue la respuesta que le di mientras me ponía encima suyo.

"Y ahora..." Le quité la camiceta antes de susurrarle al oído. "Es tu turno..."

_LAS GAFAS DE NANOHA / FIN_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Volvi! no estoy muerta! Mi queridos lectores LA VIDA ES BELLA!<em>**

**_Recupere mi computador (Recuerden que estaba en la casa de empeño)_**

**_Tengo novia (no me salgan con la mamada de que son homofobicos si se la pasan leyendo yuri)(No soy lesbiana, soy bisexual)_**

**_Van a ver actualizaciones apartir de mañana._**

**_Se despide Alondra-ChanNHyNF_**

**_Dato curioso: ¿Sabian que la manera de que Fate (Jade) llama a Nanoha (Tori)"Mi niña bonita" "Mi princesa" es la misma en la que llamo a la mia? **_(Esta ultima es mi mente si se al digo de seguro me pongo roja)_**_**


End file.
